LM314V23/24 Victory 2 Assault-Buster Gundam
The LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam is one of several upgrades to the LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. It is piloted by Uso Ewin. Technology & Combat Characteristics To cope with different combat situations, the Victory 2 Gundam can be equipped with two different sets of optional armaments, creating the LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam and the LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam. These armaments can also be combined into the powerful Assault-Buster configuration for higher offensive and defensive capabilities. However, it increases the V2's overall mass considerably. The Assault-Buster configuration adds most weapons of the two armament sets to the standard armament of the V2. These new weaponry includes the large mega beam cannon and the beam spray pod of the Buster configuration, and the two VSBRs, I-field generators, mega beam rifle, mega beam shield and armor plates of the Assault configuration. Armaments ;*Head Vulcan Gun :A basic armament of many mobile suits, a pair are mounted on the Victory 2 Gundam's head. The Vulcan Guns are mainly for intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The beam sabers are powerful melee weapons that emit a blade of plasma contained by an I-field. The V2 Assault-Buster Gundam stores two beam sabers in each forearms, for a total of four beam sabers. ;*Beam Rifle :The same hand carried ranged beam weapon as used by the normal Victory 2. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles. attacks from a beam rifle can damage any ordinary armor that has not been specially treated to resist it. :;*Multi-Launcher ::Mounted below the barrel of the Victory 2 Assault-Buster's beam rifle, it is capable of loading and firing a variety of physical projectiles. ;*Mega Beam Cannon :A long range beam cannon mounted on the back. Its attack range and firepower are comparable to the Gryps War-era's Mega Bazooka Launcher and Hyper Mega Launcher. The weapon is most useful during anti-fleet operations. ;*Spray Beam Pod :Mounted on the back, it supports the Mega Beam Cannon and is a close-mid range defensive equipment. It also serves a counterweight to the Mega Beam Cannon as well as being the latter's energy capacitor. ;*VSBR :A pair of Variable-Speed Beam Rifles (VSBRs) are mounted on the hardpoints on the suit's side armor and powered by the suit's reactor. They can fire either low-speed beams with high destructive power, or high-speed beams with high penetrating power, sufficient to destroy two MS with one shot or pierce a beam shield. ;*Beam Shield :The V2 Gundam is equipped with two beam shields, mounted on the forearms. Unlike an I-field, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. ;*Mega Beam Rifle :A high output beam cannon with an open mega particle compression-accelerator device. It is an enhanced, lighter version of the LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam's Beam Smart Gun. ;*Mega Beam Shield :A shield that mounts 3 barrier bits which can be deployed to produce an extremely large beam shield. The bits' positions can be changed freely to defend against enemies' attacks. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System ;*Custom Targeting Sensor :The Victory 2 Gundam is outfitted with a unique targeting sensor stored in the head that slides over the left eye when in use for highly precise targeting. ;*Hardpoint :Hardpoints are attachment points for carrying any compatible weapons or equipment externally, and are standard equipment for all League Militaire mobile suits. The Victory 2 Gundam is equipped with ten hardpoints: two on each arm, one on each side armor, and two more on each leg. ;*I-field Barrier Generator ;*Minovsky Drive System History Uso only used the V2 Assault-Buster Gundam once, during the Battle of Angel Halo. It dueled with the ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan before Katejina destroyed the Mega Beam Cannon and the Spray Beam Pod unit, reverting the V2 back to its Assault configuration. Gallery Assault-buster-Victory_48.jpg|Official color art WS126636.jpg|V2 Assault-Buster Gundam (Gundam Crosswar) V2AB Magnet Coating.jpg|"V2 Assault-Buster Gundam (Magnetic Coating)" as featured in Gundam Combat 123166.jpg|V2 Assault-Buster Gundam (Gundam War card game) V2AB ZERO System.jpg|"V2 Assault-Buster Gundam (Zero System)" as featured in Gundam Combat V2 Assault Buster.jpg|V2 Assault-Buster Gundam (Gundam Perfect File) V-assault-tv.jpg|Official color art for Mobile Suit Victory Gundam TV series V2 Gundam Assault Buster as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 3.jpg|V2 Gundam Assault-Buster Illustration as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 3 V2 Extreme Vs Attack.jpg|Firing Mega Beam Cannnon (Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. video game) V2 Wing of Light.jpg|Activates "Wings of Light" (Gundam: Extreme Vs.) extreme 2 v2 Gundam AB.png|V2 Assault-Buster Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. 2 Gundam Diorama Front 3rd V2 Assault-Buster Gundam.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Unit_ss_victory_2_assault-buster_gundam.png|SS-Rank Victory 2 Assault-Buster Gundam (SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online) Gunpla HGUC Victory Two Assault Buster Gundam.jpg|1/144 HGUC LM314V23/24 Victory Two Assault-Buster Gundam (2015): box art MG V2 Assault Buster Ver Ka.jpg|1/100 MG LM314V23/24 Victory Two Assault Buster Gundam "Ver.Ka" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art MG Assault Buster Expansion Part.jpg|1/100 MG Assault Buster Expansion Part for LM314V21 Victory Two Gundam "Ver.Ka" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art BB Senshi 129.jpg|SDBB LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam (1994): box art Action Figure RobotDamashii_V2AssaultBusterGundam_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "LM314V23/24 V2-Assault Buster Gundam" (2010): package front view Notes and Trivia *In V Gundam's intro movie in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost, V2 Assault-Buster is shown shooting all of its beam weapons in a similar fashion to ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's Hi-MAT Full Burst. *During its only appearance in the anime, it lacks the Mega Beam Rifle and uses the Beam Rifle as its primary handheld ranged weapon instead. *In some SD Gundam G Generation games, it is possible to create the V2 Assault-Buster by combining the blueprints of the Duel Gundam Assault Shroud and the Buster Gundam, a play on its name. References V2 Assault Gundam1.jpg|LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Buster Gundam - Technical Detail/Armaments Detail V msv 28.jpeg External links *LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:LM314V23/24 V2アサルトバスターガンダム